


The Vampire And The Hale’s

by orphan_account



Series: Liam Mikaelson [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hale family - Freeform, Liam Dunbar is a hybrid, Liam is Peters ‘uncle’, Liam is friends with the Hale’s, The Hale Fire, angst/no comfort, idk how to tag this, kinda sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: •Prequel to ‘You Love Him, Don’t You?’•The year was 1977, punk was alive and booming and Liam was living a pretty good life at the moment with the Hale’s.Cue an existential crisis, Liam leaving and coming back home years later to find something terrible has happened.
Series: Liam Mikaelson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Liam & Abigail

  
The year was 1977, punk had broken loose and Liam was in Beacon Hills changing diapers. 

“Oh c’mon.” Liam mumbled, trying to calm the fussing baby. “Just a couple of seconds!” Liam’s tongue poked out in concentration as he tried to put the diaper on the angry wolf pup. “Peter! Please!” The hybrid whined. 

Sweet laughter echoed from behind him and baby Peter Hale was taken from his grasp. 

Abigail Hale smirked at her friends stricken expression. “You’re not good at this, are you?”

“I cleaned him.” He mumbled petulantly. 

“I swear, you’re worst than Jonathan.” Abigail said, referring to her husband. 

Liam huffed, watching the woman put the diaper on Peter with practiced ease. He threw himself onto the small plush couch in Peter’s room. “I’m never having children.”

“Well, seeing as you are a vampire, you wouldn’t even have a choice.”

Liam waved his hand dismissively, a small smile slipping onto his lips as the woman sat besides him. “There’s been a few murders in New York.” Abigail said, all previous playfulness gone. “They were sucked dry of blood.”

Liam shrugged. “You think they were vampires? I don’t know anything about it.”

The woman pursed her lips. “Liam...” She said gently. “Is everything okay?”

The hybrid sighed. “I’m...tired. I miss my family, my sister. It’s a lonely life and I can’t help but dread the future as well.”

“After Jonathan and I die.”

Liam flinched at the bluntness of her words. The hybrid has been acquaintances with the Hales for generations and it always saddened him to see each generation pass on but Liam knew it would be worst this time, because now? Now he was attached.

He leaned his head against the shoulder of the woman who was like a sister to him. “Yeah.”

“That’s the price of immortality. You get to experience many joys but you also experience many great losses.” 

Liam smiles weakly as the one year old baby grabbed his pointer finger, tugging on it experimentally. “I just don’t want to lose anyone else.” He whispered, allowing a single tear to fall. 

“Everything’s gonna be alright, Li.”


	2. They’re Gone

Throughout the years, Liam was there for the Hale family for generations...until he wasn’t. 

Liam skipped town when Peter turned nine in 1985, on the search for his sisters coffin after hearing that his older brother was hanging around Georgia with the bodies of his siblings. 

Sadly, the search took longer than he anticipated because when he went back home the year was 2005 and...and everything was gone. 

Liam stood in front of the burnt ruins of the Hale house, blue eyes wide and teary. 

_“That’s the price of immortality. You get to experience many joys but you also experience many great losses.”_

Tilting his head back, he parted his lips and allowed the most heart wrenching howl to escape past his lips. 

—

He sat silently in front of Peter Hale’s bed. The man was practically dead to the world. His once smooth skin was burnt and his once mischievous and playful eyes were now dull and dead as they hid behind his eyelids. 

Coma, the doctors had said. 

Liam just cried. 

—

The year was now 2011 and the immortal never failed to visit the man who was once the child he took care of. There had been no signs of improvement. 

The hybrid sniffled, making his decision, he rose his hand to his mouth and bit down. He dripped the blood into Peter’s parted lips. “Please...” Liam sobbed as his hand healed. “Please, Pete, wake up. You’re all I have left.”

The werewolf barely twitched. 

Liam let out a sigh through his nose, standing up. “I’ll see you later, kiddo.”

The hybrid silently slipped out the door, passing by Derek as he went. 

Liam’s heart spasmed. Derek Hale, Talia’s son. The hybrid resisted the urge— the want to hug the wolf and never let him go, tell him everything was going to be okay but— Derek had no idea who he was and...and maybe it was better that way. 

All he ever did was bring pain to the people he cares about anyways. 

Liam left and never came back. 


End file.
